


Fear & Loathing

by occultclysms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Government Conspiracy, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Other: See Story Notes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot Twists, Road Trips, fuck j edgar hoover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: “…And I will do everything in my power to bring the perpetrators of this heinous crime to justice, no matter how long it takes.”“I thought we had cover,” Donghyuck mumbles, almost star-struck. There’s a long stretch of road ahead of them, but they won’t get that much farther if they don’t turn around now and they both know it.“Till the end of time,” Jaemin says and he slams his foot on the gas, pulling a hard U-turn.After all, it’s him and Donghyuck now and nothing will change that.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: nahyuck fic fest!





	Fear & Loathing

**Author's Note:**

> putting warnings that spoil part of the story in the end notes so uhhh PLEASE READ THEM IF YOU THINK YOU NEED TO. last time no one read them then got mad at the plot twist-- 
> 
> anyways, thank you to my lovely beta for reading this mess for me. thank you as well to two special people who helped me plan this mess back forever ago
> 
> also thank you to the mod who i love dearly <3

_ NO.14 — JUNE 17TH, 1972 _

_ INT. — JAEMIN’S CAR — NIGHT _

“…And I will do everything in my power to bring the perpetrators of this heinous crime to justice, no matter how long it takes.” The voice filters out of the radio like static and Jaemin isn’t sure that he heard any of that correctly.

“I thought we had cover,” Donghyuck mumbles, almost star-struck. The sun is peeking out from behind the horizon and Jaemin looks over at Donghyuck. There’s a long stretch of road ahead of them, but they won’t get that much farther if they don’t turn around now and they both know it.  Jaemin’s right hand is resting on the center console and he feels Donghyuck’s hand entwine with his. There’s lips to his knuckles and Jaemin can’t help but smile. Oh, what would he do without Donghyuck? 

“Till the end of time,” Jaemin says and he slams his foot on the gas, pulling a hard U-turn. Donghyuck is laughing in the passenger seat and Jaemin feels anxious in the best way.

After all, it’s him and Donghyuck now and nothing will change that.

  
  


_ NO.15 — JUNE 18TH, 1972 _

_ INT. — JAEMIN’S CAR — MORNING _

Driving all night has never been fun for Jaemin, but that’s what’s happening, as it’s 11:30 am and him and Donghyuck are crossing into New Jersey. Jaemin’s thankful that he’s been so protective of Donghyuck even when it seemed a bit excessive because now he knows exactly where to go.

Donghyuck’s asleep in the passenger seat and their hands are still locked together. His lipstick, Max Factor in Maple Red, has been smudged a bit off his lips, but Jaemin still sees him as beautiful. They’re headed to Chinatown in Newark later tonight, but now might be a good time to grab lunch or something else.

Before Jaemin can shake Donghyuck awake, he stirs on his own. Jaemin’s eyes are trained on the road, but he feels Donghyuck adjust their hands and say, “Y’know I can always feel when you’re thinking about me or staring at me, Jaem. Something about you just drives me wild.” Jaemin looks over and sees Donghyuck smiling wide, seat belt off and sitting rather unsafely in his seat.

“I always seem to forget.” It isn’t that Jaemin really forgets but he always likes having all of Donghyuck’s attention on him in some way. It’s minorly possessive, sure, but that’s not really a big concern of Jaemin’s. It isn’t like Donghyuck is gonna go and find anyone else now.

Donghyuck separates their hands and opens up the glove box to look for something. Then he’s moving Jaemin’s hand to look for it in the center console. Jaemin frowns.

“What are you looking for?” Jaemin can’t look over but can picture the way Donghyuck’s brows are drawn together and his hair sticking up in every direction. Donghyuck’s not wearing any jacket, only a low cut white shirt with palm trees on it with high waisted yellow pants. Jaemin loves this look on Donghyuck. It’s not something he usually wears, but Jaemin complimenting on how nice the open chest looks a hundred times definitely played a role in getting him to wear it.

“I can’t find my lipstick,” Donghyuck says. Jaemin can’t think of the last time Donghyuck had his lipstick with him either. He put it on late last night, but that’s all Jaemin remembers.

“Do you think…?” Jaemin knows what Donghyuck’s unspoken question is, but he also knows Donghyuck would never be that careless. If anything, it’s Jaemin more likely to make a mistake like that.

“There’s no way. You know best here. I’m sure it’s just under the seat or something. Or maybe you packed it away with our other stuff. We  _ were _ in a bit of a rush,” Jaemin points out.

“I’m sure you’re right. I just don’t want to  _ not _ wear it, y’know?” Donghyuck sounds sheepish and Jaemin wishes he could pull them over now and take Donghyuck in the back of the car, but there are more important things at hand.

“Let me find a Walgreens and I’ll pick you up some more,” Jaemin decides. There should be a Walgreens right around here since there are already a bunch of stores and restaurants showing up in this neighborhood.

“Oh, Jaemin,” Donghyuck sighs, finally sitting correctly in his seat. “You’re wonderful.” Jaemin smiles to himself. He’ll take the ‘you’re wonderful’ for now, but someday…

Only another block up is a Walgreens and Jaemin pulls his 1972 Thunderbird, bought with his bonus from last year, right in front. Jaemin makes sure he has his wallet and gives Donghyuck a wave goodbye. Can never be too careful when you’re out in public these days. Sure, the gay rights movement is getting started, but thanks to fucking Hoover, Jaemin could never even dream of being out openly with Donghyuck. That’s just the way things are.

Jaemin enters the Walgreens, keeping his head down he walks over to the makeup department. The sheer amount of things and colors is enough to make him want to take his glasses off and lay down, but Max Factor in Maple Red will wait for no one. Donghyuck won’t either, to be honest. He’s always ran at the first sight of danger for himself, but he’s starting to change a bit. Now, he’s running with Jaemin.

Jaemin grabs the lipstick and heads to the front counter. The woman ringing him up gives him a weird look and he pushes his aviator glasses up his nose and swallows any nervousness. Just like how he’d been taught.

“3.61,” she says and Jaemin wants to wrinkle his nose at the price, but honestly, it’s fine. Because of Donghyuck they would always have enough money anyway. Jaemin hands over a five and the woman makes a point not to touch Jaemin’s hand and he wants to roll his eyes. Either she thinks he’s a drag queen or she’s racist. Both aren’t great and Jaemin only wants to get back to his lovely Hyuckie.

Once back in the car, Jaemin points out, “Hey, Hyuckie, your lipstick is almost the same color as the car.” Donghyuck presses both of his lips together and double checks his application in the mirror.

“They are both red, but that’s the only similarity.” Donghyuck pops his lipstick in the glove box and sits back. “My lips are more of a shiny, bright red, while the car is a sparkly, deep red. What’s the name of the car’s color, again?”

“Red moondust, I believe. Where do you want to go to lunch?” And they’re off.

  
  


_ NO.1 — FEBRUARY, 1970 _

_ EXT. — UNDISCLOSED BUILDING — DAY _

Jaemin remembers the first time he met Donghyuck, February of 1970. The day was snowy as Jaemin rushed to pull his vest on and follow Renjun out the door. Renjun’s speaking into his walkie talkie and gesturing at Jaemin to grab their bags.

Getting both bags then throwing himself in the cruiser only takes a minute and Renjun plops down in the front seat. He glances in the rearview mirror, then steps on the gas. Renjun always likes to drive like every second counts, which Jaemin supposes is true when you’re an FBI special agent, but you didn’t always need to drive twenty over the speed limit.

“So we have a 213 on our hands. I think Moon finally messed up. You know how close we’ve been for months” Renjun is practically shaking with excitement and it gets Jaemin’s adrenaline up.

“Drug busts are always exciting. Do we think Moon himself will be there? Or are we just making a bigger dent in his amount of people and supplies?” Jaemin queries. He didn’t catch the full briefing as Renjun was already shoving him out the door, ready to go.

“I would love to arrest Moon, but I don’t know for sure if he’s there.” Renjun swerves to avoid another car on the road and Jaemin swears his breakfast just made a reappearance in his mouth. “But I could settle for some other people too. I think we could definitely get more information about the inner workings of Moon’s operation if this goes well.” Renjun slows down and parks the cruiser. Jaemin is out of his seat and out of the door before Renjun even takes off his seat belt. “Don’t let those glasses get in the way.” Renjun gives Jaemin a quick flick to the head and leads the pair to a good vantage point.

Jaemin can see the best entrance into the building without being spotted. A small open window on the first floor looks inviting and Renjun and Jaemin confirm it silently with each other. Renjun waits only two minutes for backup to catch up before going over to the window.

He looks in, while keeping most of his face out of the people inside’s line of sight. Renjun holds up one hand of four fingers and flashes it twice to tell Jaemin that there’s eight people inside. It’s more than expected, but nothing Jaemin can’t handle.

Jaemin sees the backup and so does Renjun, as Renjun is shooting himself through the open window and yelling “FBI!”. Following blindly after him, Jaemin jumps and rolls into the building. He pulls out his gun and sweeps the room for himself, catching the eye of a guy with brown hair who seems to be grabbing equipment and looks almost ready to leave.

“FBI! Halt! Put your hands where I can see them,” Jaemin commands. The room isn’t too big, so the guy clearly hears him, but chooses to run away instead. Jaemin follows after, into the main hallway. If you asked Jaemin now, he would swear that the guy had gone to the end of the hallway, but once Jaemin reaches the halfway point he finds himself pressed up against a wall by the guy.

His gun is in the enemy’s hand and he’s trapped under him. The man smirks at Jaemin and Jaemin can get a good look at him. With bright red lipstick, sun kissed skin, and a similar build to Jaemin, the guy holds Jaemin’s gun to Jaemin’s throat.

“I didn’t realize they let special agents be so cute,” the guy checks out Jaemin top to bottom and makes a point to press the gun against his neck harder. The guy pulls Jaemin’s glasses off his face and Jaemin struggles to adjust his vision to his now slightly fuzzy surroundings. The man puts his lips on Jaemin’s for only a second, then they are on his cheek, and finally a big fat kiss on his neck.

“Hope to see you again, Special Agent.” And off he runs with Jaemin’s gun, glasses and maybe a small piece of his heart.

  
  


_ NO.16 — JUNE 18TH, 1972 _

_ EXT. — JISUNG PARK’S APARTMENT — NIGHT _

Jaemin pulls up in front of Jisung Park’s apartment, surprised he’s even still out of jail. He doesn’t say anything to Donghyuck though. Donghyuck unbuckles his seat belt, double checks his pockets and then turns to Jaemin.

“I’ll be back soon, babe,” Donghyuck leans over the console and gives Jaemin a quick kiss and then he’s out of the car and walking into Jisung’s apartment.

It’s late, so Jaemin doesn’t turn the stereo on. Instead, he puts the top down and taps his fingers along the steering wheel to the beat of his own song. Jaemin always felt like he sort of did his own thing and stuck out from everyone else. Not too much, but enough to feel like a bit of an outsider a lot of the time.

Jaemin looks up at the apartment windows. The one on the third floor with the curtains open is Jisung’s probably, but Jaemin isn’t a hundred percent sure. He got the address, not a map of the building. It wasn’t like they had to break in or something. Donghyuck is just making sure Jisung won’t rat on them.

They had reviewed Donghyuck’s strategy in the car and it seemed pretty solid. He has blackmail material on everyone they would need to pay a visit too and it’s all dirty enough that no one would really think about turning against them.

There’s a lamp near the window and Jaemin can see what he thinks is the back of Jisung animatedly talking to Donghyuck. He doesn’t really remember how big Jisung was, but he’s definitely grown up a bit if that’s him. Jisung turns around and is shutting the blinds, but before he closes them, Jaemin catches a glance at Donghyuck. So he  _ is _ looking at the right apartment.

Jaemin can see their shadows a bit, but that’s not entertaining at all. He’s still feeling the beginnings of his rush, but is a bit more chilled out this time. Sometimes it just hits differently.

What to do while he waits for Donghyuck? Jaemin could lean his chair back and think. That seems like a good way to pass the time as Jaemin has no clue how long Donghyuck will be.

  
  


_ NO.2 — FEBRUARY, 1970 _

_ INT. — FBI INTERROGATION ROOM — DAY _

“Jisung Park,” Jaemin reads from the file. “Previously arrested for graffiti and petty theft twice, but the charges were dropped because you were a minor at the time. Can you tell me how that leads to high-level counterfeiting?” Jaemin sits down across from Jisung who isn’t saying a word. There’s an audio recording device in the center of the table and Jisung is handcuffed.

“I want my lawyer,” Jisung demands.

“With or without a lawyer, you’re screwed unless you cooperate with me,” Jaemin counters. Jisung knows things and his lawyer will tell him to shut up, which is the opposite of what Jaemin wants. So if he can just stall him a bit longer...

Jisung seems to ponder it over before asking, “What do you want to know? And don’t I get some deal if I help you out?”

“That you do,” Jaemin concedes. Jisung really isn’t who he cares about. He’s just some dumb kid who got involved in counterfeiting for fun. But Jisung can lead Jaemin to bigger fish. “Right now you’re looking at ten years minimum for counterfeiting. But I know you’re just a little fish in this scheme, so cough up the other people you work with and these charges can drop down a lot for you.” Jisung looks uncomfortable, but Jaemin doesn’t let up. “I know you must have a family or friends that you care about, so wouldn’t you want to stay out of jail for them?”

“I don’t want to go to jail—”

“Then you’ll cooportate, right?” Jaemin asks, interrupting Jisung. “A jury won’t buy your sob story of being a young kid involved in a drug ring by accident y’know. They’re going to see you as a stupid Asian kid; racism is alive and well in this country.” That strikes a bit of fear into Jisung’s eyes. The fear of having your whole life striped away all in a few days. That always gets prisoners talking, or forces them to come to terms with their situation. Put up or shut up as they say.

“Yeah, I’ll talk, but only if it makes my sentence shorter,” Jisung stammers and Jaemin resists the urge to smirk.

“One and a half years in a low security facility,” Jaemin settles. “No trial, just a plea bargain.” This is honestly the best Jisung is gonna get. Maybe after this he can set his life straight, but until such time, he’s a criminal. Jisung really is just a kid and can still be changed in Jaemin’s eye, but who knows if he’s really willing to change.

“Okay, the main person I worked with was, Donghyuck Lee. He lives near where you busted us, right by this gay bar. He taught me how to counterfeit and how to make it believable. We started with lower level stuff like handbags and jewelry, but then we got involved with that drug ring and moved up to making fake money. Donghyuck already knew how to do it and was really good. The only reason I was even used was because they had two printers and Donghyuck couldn’t run both at once, so even if I’m slower than him, it’s still profitable. There are a few of the actual drug dealers I know as well, but Donghyuck was the one that I mainly interacted with,” Jisung explains, sighing once he’s finished.

“Do you have good information on anyone else?” Jaemin asks.

“Nothing useful. That’s it.”

“Let me see what I can do.” Jaemin stands and exits the room, but when he goes to look into Donghyuck later, something stops him from putting together any actual charges.

  
  


_ NO.4 — MAY, 1970 _

_ INT. — LOCAL GAY BAR — NIGHT _

Slipping on his shoes in the hallway, Jaemin decides the best course of action is to go to the local gay bar a few blocks over. It’s only May so the weather is good, albeit a bit breezy. Benefit to living in D.C is that everything is close together. Jaemin’s there in fifteen minutes flat and quickly checks his pockets for his ID and wallet. Thankfully, he has both and can afford to get plastered. It’s better than sucking someone off in the bathroom for free drinks.

Jaemin flashes the bouncer his ID. The normal one, not his FBI badge because that will only bring him loads of trouble. He orders some whiskey and throws it back like it’s the apocalypse. Jaemin’s not even looking to pick up guys, he’s always just been more comfortable at gay bars because then, if he does get hit on, it’s by twinks and not women.

“Hey there,” a man greets, plopping down next to Jaemin at the bar. “Wanna buy me a drink?” Jaemin snorts.

“And now why would I--” Jaemin stops mid sentence to stare. This guy is gorgeous. Debatably the hottest person on earth. His hair is orange, he’s wearing smudgy eyeliner and a smirk. “Alright, fine. What do you want?”

“I’ll have whatever you’re having,” he says, leaning much closer into Jaemin’s space and he can pick out a few moles here and there on his skin. He looks familiar, but Jaemin can’t place him. Probably just saw him at a bar when Jaemin was out. Fuck it y’know.

Jaemin orders another whiskey for the man, who’s now got an arm wrapped around Jaemin’s shoulders. He giggles and Jaemin looks over at him.

“Something funny?” Jaemin asks.

“I just love your glasses, is all.” Ah yes, Jaemin’s second pair of aviator glasses. After the first pair was stolen, and Jaemin got a huge lecture from Renjun, Jaemin bought another pair. After all, he can’t see without them. “Could you walk me to the bathroom?” Jaemin may be a stupid gay, but even he knew what this really meant. Come makeout and maybe more with me in the bathroom.

“Sure, lamb chop,” Jaemin says, following after the mysterious stranger. Dressed in blue jeans, a Jimi Hendrix tee shirt and a leather jacket, this guy looks like he could be a member of the Ramones. Even if he’s Asian and way hotter than the Ramones.

Once the bathroom door is shut and locked behind them, Jaemin is pressed up against the door. The stranger’s tongue is on his throat and while that’s different, Jaemin doesn’t dislike it. Jaemin brings his fingers to the man’s hair and moans when he sucks a sensitive spot on his neck.

“No marks,” Jaemin mumbles and the guy pulls his mouth off Jaemin’s neck.

“Closeted, I assume,” he replies, scoffing.

“Can’t come out because of my job,” Jaemin retorts. “Now are you gonna kiss me or what?” This pleases the stranger and he connects their lips. He kisses with so much tongue and occasional clicking of teeth it’s overwhelming but Jaemin feels alive and that’s what matters right now. They kiss in the bathroom for ages and normally this would be plenty for Jaemin, but he’s feeling a bit worked up and needs to unwind. Jaemin breaks the kiss and catches his breath.

“Why did you stop?” The stranger asks, looking a little annoyed.

“Wanna go back to my place?” Jaemin asks and the stranger’s eyes light up. “But only if you tell me your name.” He weighs over the question in his mind, as if unsure whether or not to tell Jaemin his name.

“Donghyuck.”

“Nice name,” Jaemin replies.

“Thanks, now how are we getting back to your place?” Donghyuck asks.

  
  


_ NO.5 — MAY, 1970 _

_ INT. — DONGHYUCK’S APARTMENT — MORNING _

Jaemin wakes up in an unfamiliar bed, which wouldn’t be the first time, but it’s certainly a strange experience nonetheless. He’s naked, which also doesn’t surprise him. Jaemin sits up and looks around the room.

Clothes are strewn all over the floor and Jaemin recognizes some of them as his. Before Jaemin gets up, he hears a camera shutter. Jaemin looks to his right and sees Donghyuck, standing in his robe with a camera. 

“What the hell?” Jaemin mutters. “Are you trying to fuck me over here? Delete the photo.”

“No,” Donghyuck replies, taking a step further into the room. “You see, Jaemin— we’ve met before. Back in February, you were at a drug bust and there was someone there you couldn’t quite catch. He kissed your cheek and stole your gun. I’m sure you wouldn’t forget.” Dread fills Jaemin’s stomach like lead.

“What do you want?” Jaemin asks. The photo is gonna be blackmail of some sort. “I don’t have as much power as you think I have. I’m only a Special Agent, so while that’s something, there’s plenty more powerful people.”

“That may be true, but how many of those could I get to sleep with me?” Donghyuck counts and Jaemin can’t help but think of Mark, which makes him feel a bit guilty, but he doesn’t let it show.

“At least one,” Jaemin mumbles. Donghyuck cocks a brow, but Jaemin doesn’t elaborate. “Just tell me what you want?”

“I want your help to start committing crime again. You and your boys took away my income, so you can help me get it back,” Donghyuck replies.

“So what do I do?” Jaemin asks.

“Simple: you work as my partner in some robbery schemes.”

  
  


_ NO.7 — OCTOBER, 1970 _

_ EXT. — STREET OF D.C — MORNING _

Jaemin and Donghyuck were only going for coffee together at Donghyuck’s insistence. He really wanted coffee from this one fancy coffee place that he’s making Jaemin pay for which is a little bit of a pain, but Donghyuck’s eyes light up at the possibility of going, so Jaemin sucks it up. It’s already October of 1970, meaning that Jaemin has known Donghyuck for around nine months. The days have flown by, and Jaemin can’t help but anticipate the next nine. But before they can get there, someone grabs Jaemin by the shoulder.

“Jaemin, what are you doing?” Mark asks and Jaemin’s blood runs cold. Donghyuck and Mark kind of don’t know that the other exists, so this can go very badly very quickly.

“What do you mean what am I doing?” Jaemin counters, trying to will Mark away.

“You told me we couldn’t go to brunch today because you were busy with paperwork,” Mark reminds him. Oh fuck. Jaemin doesn’t have a way out of this one, but Donghyuck looks confused and glances between them. Mark turns on Donghyuck and Jaemin has to hold himself back from running away in fear. “Are you some whore or what?” Donghyuck turns bright red and is ready to fight, but he’s clearly holding back for some reason.

“What did you just say to me?”

“What are you doing with my boyfriend, whore?” Mark asks again, taking a sip of his coffee nonchalantly.

“Your boyfriend?” Donghyuck looks more angry at Jaemin now, which is really not what Jaemin wants. This situation couldn’t get any worse, honestly.

Jaemin totally jinxed it because Mark takes the lid off his coffee and throws it on Donghyuck before storming off.

“Jaemin, what the hell just happened?” Donghyuck grits out. “Because if it’s what I think it is, I’m actually going to kill you.”

“In my defense,” Jaemin begins. “You coerced me into this relationship to begin with.”

“You were at a gay bar looking to pick up people,” Donghyuck counters. “At that time, I had just gotten in a fight with Mark and he threw a fucking lamp at me. I did not think things would have worked out.”

“Well, they clearly did and you didn’t tell me. And now I have hot coffee soaking through my shirt, so you’re taking me back to your place and you’re giving me a bubble bath,” Donghyuck mutters.

“I’m sorry for not telling you,” Jaemin says, trying to sound as genuinely sorry as he feels, but it’s not enough as Donghyuck glares at him.

“You’re a pig, but I’m not going to break up with you over this because I need you.” Jaemin’s eyebrows furrow. “Not for any romantic reasons, but remember that idea I had mentioned vaguely. I’ve decided we’re going to do it.”

“We are?” Jaemin clarifies.

“We are and I already have most of it planned out in my head. I just need you to help with some of the details.” Donghyuck smiles and Jaemin’s throat goes dry.

“Like what?”

“You need to help me get a job.”

  
  


_ NO.3 — MAY, 1970 _

_ INT. — MARK’S APARTMENT — EVENING _

Honestly, Jaemin can’t remember how they got here. He’s at Mark’s apartment and they did two lines together before making out, just a regular afternoon in May. Mark’s on Jaemin’s lap and Jaemin’s hands are under his shirt feeling him up and pinching at his nipples as Mark pulls his sweater vest off over his head.

Mark leans over and enraptured Jaemin’s lips with his. Jaemin sighs into the kiss, loving the familiarity of Mark’s tongue in his mouth. Grinding down, Mark breaks the kiss to moan into the crook of Jaemin’s neck. Jaemin can feel Mark’s cock pressing into his hips and is so ready to bend Mark over any piece of furniture in his apartment. But Mark has other plans--

“I love you,” Mark gasps right as he presses down just right and Jaemin freezes. Him and Mark never really talk about what their relationship really is. There’s no end game for either of them. They are government employees that enjoy their jobs, and they will lose that the second either of them choose to come out.

Deep down Jaemin knows there’s a woman in his future. He has no desire for her, but he will at least try not to be a terrible husband to her because no one deserves that kind of unhappiness.

“Jaemin?” Mark asks, hurt written clearly on his face. “Did I say something wrong?” Mark sits up and pulls himself off of Jaemin’s lap. Jaemin sits up on his elbows.

“Mark.” Jaemin doesn’t meet Mark’s eyes. “You know we can never last right?” Jaemin wasn’t ready for, simply put, how  _ mad _ Mark is.

“You’re trying to tell me that we won’t last when I know fully well I’m the only person you’ve ever actually liked being with,” Mark’s voice is shaking and he’s pacing around the room now. “Who says you ever have to marry a fucking woman? I’m perfectly happy staying closeted, but single in the eyes of the world for now.”

“Yeah, well I’m not.” Jaemin sees Mark’s shock, then how he snaps right back to anger. “We are dating yeah, but it’s never been serious.”

“You’re telling me that this means fucking nothing to you?” Mark’s voice is shrill and Jaemin is getting off the couch to try and calm Mark down because while both of them are high, Jaemin generally handles his coke better. Rarely does Mark ever cry and now seeing him shake with tears is almost scary.

“No, Markie—”

“Don’t fucking call me that!” Mark screams, knocking several framed photos off the wall. Now Jaemin is getting a bit irritated. He’s trying to help Mark, but if he won’t listen, then how can Jaemin help?

“I’m trying to help you!” Jaemin yells back. If Mark is going to scream like a child, then so can Jaemin.

“You just said you don’t fucking want me. How can you want to help me?” Mark seethes. Jaemin is so close to walking out on Mark. He can’t just expect their entire relationship to change because of what  _ he _ wants. “Are you going to reply?”

“Mark, you’re high and so am I, we aren’t in the right state--” That’s Jaemin’s last-ditch attempt to save the situation, but Mark shuts that down fast by throwing a mother fucking  _ lamp _ at Jaemin’s head. Jaemin ducks and moves far away from Mark who’s going towards the kitchen, which cannot be a good sign.

Jaemin grabs his shoes and is out the door without looking back, but he’s sure a knife implanted next to the door, right at the level of his head. So that’s great. Now Jaemin is fucked up, tired, and irritated. And oh yeah, has no way home because Mark took him home from work.

  
  


_ NO.8 — NOVEMBER, 1970 _

_ INT. — MARK’S APARTMENT —  _ _MIDMORNING_

Jaemin couldn’t keep doing this to Mark. He might end up dead for even trying this, but he can’t keep dating him at this point. Jaemin knocks on Mark’s door and pulls his coat a little tighter around himself.

“Hello?” Mark swings open the door and looks up at Jaemin. “Oh, hi Jaemin. What a nice surprise.” Jaemin walks in and Mark closes the door. There’s still a small mark in the wall next to the door where Mark threw a knife at him which makes this all the more harder.

“Mark, I think we need to break up.” Just coming out and saying it is probably for the best. Jaemin isn’t high and Mark shouldn’t be as it’s the middle of Sunday morning, which is partly why Jaemin chose now to come.

“What did you just say?” Mark asks. He’s standing a few feet away from Jaemin with his back to him. Oh fuck. Jaemin warned Donghyuck that Mark might kill him and Donghyuck thought he was joking. 

Jaemin wasn’t joking.

Mark lunges away from Jaemin and grabs the closest object to him. A potted plant. This time, Jaemin should at least defend himself. Looking to his right, he sees Mark’s shoe rack. Well, that’s better than nothing.

Jaemin bends over to grab a shoe right when Mark throws the potted plant at him so it smashes on the wall behind him. Dirt falls and lands on Jaemin’s back. This is such a pain.

“Why the actual fuck are you breaking up with me?” Mark demands, walking in the kitchen. Jaemin moves to better cover, aka behind one of the chairs.

“I just don’t feel the same anymore,” Jaemin says, peeking up to make sure Mark isn’t grabbing any more knives. But he still needs to arm himself. Looking around Jaemin sees the path is clear to Mark’s bedroom. He races in there and closes the door, locking it for good measure.

“That’s bullshit,” Mark screams, footsteps slamming closer and closer to Jaemin. Fuck, what’s good armor in here? Mark is pounding on the door and Jaemin can’t focus.

Mark keeps mace in his drawers in case of an intruder. 

There’s a loud cracking sound and Jaemin’s head looks over to see Mark literally hacking at his own bedroom door. Jaemin grabs the mace. He needs to get Mark in the room, disarm him and then get the hell out of here.

“Can we at least talk about the work situation?” Jaemin asks. “Because coming out fucks both of us over.”

“Na Jaemin I’m going to kill you!” Mark shouts. Okay, so maybe Jaemin will be out of a job when Mark tells everyone how the two of them dated for over a year.

“I’m sure our colleagues would love to hear all about how you took my cock up your ass like a bitch,” Jaemin yells back prepping the mace in his hand. That sends Mark into an even stronger fit of rage and he straight up kicks the door in.

“You’re a fucking cheater, you know that,” Mark says, voice shrill.

“You’re crazy,” Jaemin counters, holding out the mace like a warning. Mark sees it, but doesn’t seem phased in the very least.

“I don’t think mace is enough to stop me,” Mark points out. What the fuck does that mean? Jaemin sprays the mace in Mark’s direction, but he just turns away and keeps his knife extended towards Jaemin. The bottle empties and Jaemin backs up against the wall, preparing for his painful and bloody death.

“You don’t want to do this,” Jaemin says, outstretching his hands. 

“Oh, but I do. Scarring the word cheater onto your flesh is too good an opportunity to pass up.” Mark is closing in slowly and Jaemin’s heart rate can’t go any faster.

Luckily for Jaemin, the window slides open. What on Earth? Donghyuck pops in through the window, waving around Jaemin’s gun.

“Alright, Markie,” Donghyuck says. “Back away from Jaemin.”

“Make me,” Mark counters.

“Do you want me to shoot you? Because I have no issue in doing that,” Donghyuck replies. “I would probably even enjoy it.”

“Jaemin is a cheater,” Mark begins. “And he cheated with you, which makes you a filthy whore.”

“I’m not some fucking whore,” Donghyuck defends, turning the safety off. Well, it seems someone is going to be killed here and Jaemin doesn’t want to be here when that happens. “Jaemin, leave. I’ll talk to Mark.”

“He will do no such thing,” Mark says. He lunges forward and grabs Jaemin who is just trying to get behind Donghyuck. Mark holds the knife to Jaemin’s throat and Donghyuck lowers his gun a bit.

“Mark, can we act like adults for once in our fucking lives?” Jaemin asks.

“I think we are past that point considering your new boy toy is pointing a gun at me,” Mark hisses.

“He can put it down and you can let me go. No harm, no foul,” Jaemin says.

“That’s a bunch of bullshit.” Mark rips open Jaemin’s coat and shirt, keeping him as a barrier between him and Donghyuck. The first cut hurts the most and Jaemin screams. “You’re an awful person, Jaemin.”

The second one isn’t that bad as Jaemin is already in so much pain that he’s going numb. Donghyuck is just staring and Jaemin doesn’t know how to comfort him. This isn’t what Donghyuck was supposed to see. Fuck, he wasn’t even supposed to be here anyway. There’s two more cuts in quick succession and Jaemin straight up starts to cry. 

This is his weakest moment and he doesn’t know how to make it stop. Mark lifts up his hand, adjusting to do the next letter or something, but it’s enough time for Donghyuck to holster his gun and lunge at Mark. 

Jaemin gets away and climbs out the window while Donghyuck and Mark fight for a moment. Donghyuck knocks Mark to the floor and races to the window, climbing out just in the knick of time. Jaemin slams the window shut and uses all his strength to keep it shut.

“What now?” Jaemin asks.

“We climb back down the fire escape and I go tend to the big M that’s now on your chest,” Donghyuck says climbing down the fire escape. “I have your keys, so I’ll drive for once. You just need to get down here.”

“I can do that,” Jaemin replies. Mark is clawing at the window but it’s easier to keep it closed, rather than opening it. Jaemin waits until Donghyuck is at street level before racing down the fire escape as fast as he can.

Mark’s apartment is only on the third floor and the part at the bottom has been pulled down by Donghyuck. Jaemin gets down one level before Mark is out of the window, screaming bloody murder.

Jaemin gets down another level and lowers himself halfway down the ladder, but Mark is standing at the top with his now bloody knife in hand. This can’t be good. Jaemin anticipates Mark’s next move and drops to the concrete and rolls a few feet away, just missing the knife Mark threw at him.

Jaemin jumps in the passenger seat and Donghyuck floors it before Mark can do any more damage. Sagging in his seat, Jaemin takes a look at his chest.

“This isn’t great, is it?” Jaemin asks.

“No, he got you pretty good, but some proper care and daily scar cream and you’ll be fine,” Donghyuck reassures. “I’ve had to help my fair share of criminals heal wounds before. And this one could have been so much worse, but Mark is also crazy so we’re going back to my apartment.”

“Good plan.” Donghyuck speeds through Washington D.C until they are back at his apartment. Jaemin is laid flat on his bed with no shirt on so Donghyuck can assess the damages done. His chest is bandaged up nicely, but it still hurts to move his right arm too much as Mark got him close to his right shoulder.

“I promise you’ll be okay.” Donghyuck presses a quick kiss to Jaemin’s lips and smiles. “Scouts honor.”

“But you were never a scout,” Jaemin points out.

“Shh.”

_ NO.6 — AUGUST, 1970 _

_ INT. — RENJUN’S OFFICE — EVENING _

Jaemin walks into work expecting everything to be normal as ever, and it is for the most part. Everything is actually perfect, everything is according to plan and that’s great, but right in the last twenty minutes of his shift, Renjun pulls Jaemin into his office.

Renjun closes all the blinds in his office and Jaemin raises a brow to Renjun who doesn’t look at him as he goes around the room. What’s Renjun gonna tell him? That the world is ending? That Renjun is gay? Who knows, he’s never this secretive.

Jaemin takes a seat across from Renjun’s desk and crosses his legs, looking up at Renjun who’s finally chilled out a bit. Renjun straightens his tie and sits down.

“I’m aware you have no idea why you’re here, but I would like to remind you of something— I am aware that you’re gay and while I don’t totally get that, I am trying my best here because we are close friends,” Renjun leads and Jaemin frowns.

“Just spit it out, Renjun,” Jaemin interrupts.

“I don’t think I should.” Renjun pauses and recenters. “I also know how you’re dating Mark, right?”

“Yeah, me and Mark are dating,” Jaemin replies. He really doesn’t like the way this is going. Like he isn’t sure of the exact angle involved here but it’s most certainly not good.

“Then can you tell me why I saw you on a date with another guy last month?” Renjun asks. “Like I hope I was just seeing things, but I’m not sure.”

“Woah, woah, woah.” Jaemin is shocked. Last month was July and Jaemin went out with Donghyuck in public like once. “What are you even talking about?”

“I remember you went into a gay bar with someone who looked a bit too close to be a friend,” Renjun relents. Oh yeah, Jaemin forgot about that time. Now how to flip this so Jaemin can get out of trouble because Mark can’t find out about Donghyuck. That would be so bad for so many reasons.

“Now I remember what you’re talking about and be honest— if you saw me walk in with someone into a regular bar and you didn’t know I was gay would you have said anything?” Jaemin asks. Maybe he has learned something from being a detective after all. Renjun splutters for a moment, clearly not wanting to look homophobic, which Jaemin appreciates.

“No,” Renjun says finally.

“Then I suppose we’re done here,” Jaemin replies, standing up and sticking his hands in his pockets. Renjun looks terribly embarrassed and Jaemin really doesn’t want this to weigh on him too much.

“Look, Renjun,” Jaemin begins. “You don’t know better because you’re very new to this whole gay thing and I appreciate how hard you work anyway. I really value you as my friend and I’m willing to sweep this under the rug completely. You’re just looking out for Mark, which I totally get. I’m honestly happy you care so much about him.”

“Okay, I still have a little bit of paperwork to do.” Jaemin knows Renjun is lying as he’s chewing the inside of his mouth. Renjun also never leaves paperwork to the last minute like Jaemin does.

“Have a good night then,” Jaemin says, ready to walk out of Renjun’s office.

“Happy anniversary, by the way,” Renjun wishes and Jaemin smiles.

“I’ll be sure to tell Mark that. Today’s the end of year one, and hopefully the beginning of another.”

  
  


_ NO.17 — JUNE 18TH, 1972 _

_ EXT. — JENO’S APARTMENT — NIGHT _

“Oh, Jeno,” Donghyuck sobs. “I can’t believe I got away from them. Please, I need somewhere to stay, just for tonight.” Jaemin laughs at Donghyuck and turns down the radio.

“You’re really not convincing at all,” Jaemin says.

“I don’t think Jeno is going to think too hard about my acting when my face is all busted up,” Donghyuck counters.

“I still don’t like the idea of hurting you, angel,” Jaemin mumbles. It’s unlike him to show so much compassion, but this is Donghyuck, so Jaemin can let his walls down around him.

“I know, but that’s how we can sell it and besides, we’ll be long gone when the bruises heal. It’ll be the last thing of our old life,” Donghyuck replies.

“Alright, I know you’re right, but lets get out of the car at least just in case you bleed,” Jaemin relents.

“You’re the best,” Donghyuck coos, hoping out of his seat and walking around to the other side of the car. It’s dark outside of Jeno’s apartment and Jaemin spares a glance up at it. “Do you need some coke to make this easier for you?”

“No, I would rather be sober then get high afterward,” Jaemin mumbles, cracking his knuckles.

“Whatever makes it better for you,” Donghyuck says, reaching over to stroke Jaemin’s cheek. “Hit me hard.” Jaemin grits his teeth, clenches his fist into a punch and swings hard at Donghyuck who stumbles backward from the force.

“Are you okay?” Jaemin asks, hesitantly standing closer to Donghyuck. 

“I’m fabulous,” Donghyuck replies, touching his cheek ever so slightly. He winces and Jaemin feels guilt. “I saw that, you know I have to.”

“I still don’t like seeing you in pain,” Jaemin says, looking at the gravel under his feet rather than at Donghyuck.

“That’s very sweet, but I need you to hit me a few more times. Just rough me up a bit like I’m a hostile suspect or whatever it is you say,” Donghyuck reassures. 

Donghyuck comes closer to Jaemin again and he can see the blooming bruise on Donghyuck’s cheek. It’s already nasty and Jaemin regrets doing it already. But he has to do it again.

“Okay, turn the other side of your face towards me,” Jaemin directs and Donghyuck does as he’s asked. Swallowing, Jaemin rears back his fist and slams it into the side of Donghyuck’s mouth. 

“Oh yes,” Donghyuck mumbles, spitting out some blood. “That’s exactly what I needed.”

“You’re enjoying this too much,” Jaemin mutters.

“I don’t mind the pain, but I also know this puts us one step closer to freedom, which is what I really want.” Donghyuck brushes back Jaemin’s hair and he flinches.

“I don’t think I can hit you again.”

“One more? Please,” Donghyuck counters and Jaemin sighs. He both loves Donghyuck, but also can’t resist him even if what he’s doing is utterly wrong. Jaemin makes eye contact with Donghyuck. He isn’t hurt emotionally and wants this so it’s okay.

One more. Jaemin can do one more. He swings at Donghyuck’s face, not even having any aim, but hitting him square in the nose.

“Is your nose broken?” Jaemin asks. “Because I don’t know how to heal that.” Donghyuck puts his hand on his nose and manually straightens it.

“Not anymore it’s not.” Donghyuck blows Jaemin a kiss and walks towards Jeno’s apartment building. “Go have a line or something, you’ve earned it.” Jaemin sighs. He has earned it.

Jaemin climbs back into the car and pulls out his stash of coke. He really doesn’t like Donghyuck not letting him help at all with this. Especially because Donghyuck actually knows Jeno. But Jaemin doesn’t so that makes it more risky. Except when Donghyuck is blackmailing people that Jaemin knows it’s somehow for the best that he goes instead of Jaemin.

It’ll be nearly morning by the time that Donghyuck comes out of Jeno’s apartment. Jaemin’s feeling all kinds of weird after stopping off at so many places all in one night. First Jisung, then Renjun, then Mark and now Jeno. And Chenle tomorrow.

Grabbing his mirror and razor, Jaemin draws up a line, straightening it as much as possible, but his hands are shaking a bit. He can do this. This will make him feel better. Jaemin snorts up the coke and immediately starts to feel a bit better.

  
  


_ NO.12 — JUNE, 1972 _

_ EXT. — JENO’S APARTMENT — NIGHT _

“Are you sure you have to do this?” Jaemin asks for the nth time. “There’s a million other ways you could steal it.”

“But which way will end up with Jeno being the least suspicious. I know he isn’t working tomorrow, but I will be sure to make sure he’s out for the night and his alarms are all off just in case,” Donghyuck reassures. “Do you think Jeno would like lipstick on me? Because I personally like it quite a bit.”

Jaemin fucking growls and Donghyuck sticks out his tongue at him. He’s such a baby sometimes. Things need to be done for the good of the both of them. And if that involves sleeping with Jeno to steal from him then so be it.

“I don’t like this,” Jaemin whines.

“I think you’re just jealous because I’m going to sleep with someone that isn’t you for once. Did you forget that you used me to cheat on Mark for like a year or what?” Donghyuck asks innocently. That shut up Jaemin pretty well. Yeah, lip gloss is the way to go. Jeno is a closeted bisexual, so he won’t  _ dislike _ it at the very least. Well, Donghyuck doesn’t know that Jeno is bi for sure, but he gives eyes to boys and girls which seems pretty bisexual to Donghyuck.

“Stay safe,” Jaemin mumbles. Donghyuck has the lip gloss in hand and is about to swipe it on, but the least he can do is throw Jaemin a bone here. Donghyuck leans across the dash and presses a quick kiss to Jaemin’s cheek.

“You know you’re the only one I like, right?” Donghyuck’s hand plays with Jaemin’s hair and tries to coax him into making eye contact. “Jeno is nothing compared to you. I’m only using him. Sure, I get a bit of fun out of it, but know I’m thinking of you.” Jaemin turns his head and Donghyuck presses their lips together, hand tightening its grip in Jaemin’s hair. They part just a little, enough for Donghyuck to take a breath and really look into Jaemin’s eyes. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be back in just over three hours. It’s dinner and then I’m getting right into seducing him.”

“Alright,” Jaemin relents. Donghyuck pulls away and puts his lip gloss on and sticks the tube in his pocket.

“Goodbye my favorite security guard,” Donghyuck says and Jaemin rolls his eyes. He really doesn’t like working as a security guard when Donghyuck is the second highest ranking person at the museum. Being an assistant curator might be Donghyuck’s favorite job yet. He’s really not qualified for it, but it’s a ball of fun. And half of his day is spent flirting with Jeno or making lewd gestures at him from across their office.

Donghyuck gets out of the car and walks up to Jeno’s apartment. He lives in such a fancy neighborhood that Donghyuck has to get him to buzz him up. Jeno even has a cell phone which is just absurd. No one needs a god damn brick phone in their lives, especially not Jeno who for as cute as he is, hasn’t gotten laid in a while. Jeno opens the door and Donghyuck greets him with a huge hug. 

“Jeno, I’ve missed you,” Donghyuck says, kicking the door shut with his foot. “What are we having for dinner?” Donghyuck presses a kiss to Jeno’s cheek, leaving a bright red lipstick stain there.

“I’ve missed you too, Donghyuck,” Jeno replies, pushing his glasses up his nose, but not breaking them apart. “It sucks how we can’t meet up more outside of work hours.”

“I told you my roommate finds me leaving to hang out with you suspicious anyways. No matter what I say he thinks we are more than just friends,” Donghyuck tells Jeno, one hand stroking the cheek he didn’t kiss softly.

“We are more than just friends, right?” Jeno asks, voice quiet.

“Of course, my love,” Donghyuck reassures. “Friends don’t do this.” Donghyuck pulls Jeno in closer and kisses him gently. They break after only a moment and Jeno smiles. He’s sweet, but so not Donghyuck’s type.

“Anyways,” Jeno says, separating the two of them. “I have some lasagna in the oven that should be nearly done.”

“That sounds lovely.”

Dinner goes well. Jeno is a lovely cook and Donghyuck makes a point to be extra flirty and play footsie under the table with Jeno.

“Do you have any desire to stay the night?” Jeno asks. His ears are pink and he looks so shy. Oh, Donghyuck is going to have fun with him. 

“I do actually,” Donghyuck replies. “I think we should play a game first though. Have you ever heard of strip poker?” Jeno’s mouth makes a small O and Donghyuck wants to coo.

“You can teach me after we clear the table.” The table is cleared in record time and Donghyuck produces a pack of cards from his pocket.

“It’s really not too hard if you’ve played poker before. Have you?” Jeno nods and Donghyuck continues. “Then we just play a few hands and for each hand you lose, you have to remove an article of clothing. Shoes are one item and so are socks. And glasses don’t count.” Jeno pouts, but he still seems excited.

“Let’s begin then.”

Six rounds later, Jeno is only in his underwear and Donghyuck has lost his shoes and socks. Donghyuck isn’t sure if he can nail Jeno this last round as his hand is much weaker than the other ones. They lay their cards down and Jeno wins.

“Good job, Jeno,” Donghyuck says, standing so he can remove his shirt. “Want to play one more?”

“I’m not sure if I can win another round…” Jeno trails off.

“Well, it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before,” Donghyuck points out.

“Okay one more.” Donghyuck wins the final round and Jeno is left in only his glasses. He has a decently impressive physique considering he works in a museum. The only reason Jaemin and Donghyuck are still in shape is because of their jobs. There’s no way they would be getting away with robbery left and right, if they both couldn’t run like the wind.

“Now what do you want to do?” Donghyuck asks suggestively. He’s gotten Jeno’s clothes off where he can search them and considering this is the same attire Jeno was wearing this morning when Donghyuck stopped by the museum, his keys should still be in his pants.

“I think we should go back to my bedroom,” Jeno suggests. Donghyuck smirks and they stand heading back there.

Once Jeno is knocked out and asleep, Donghyuck redresses silently and walks back out into the main room. He fishes into the pocket of Jeno’s pants and his hand latches onto Jeno’s keys. He’ll just tell Jeno that he must have lost them later. 

Donghyuck hobbles back down the stairs. Jaemin is waiting for him in the car, looking close to falling asleep, but he perks up when he sees Donghyuck.

“Hi, Hyuck. How did it go?” Jaemin asks. Donghyuck climbs in next to him and buckles his seat belt.

“It went fine,” Donghyuck replies. “I just want to spend the rest of the night with you to forget it even happened.” Jaemin smiles and presses a kiss to Donghyuck’s lips.

  
  


_ NO.18 — JUNE 18TH, 1972 _

_ INT. — D.C LIBRARY — DAY _

“Do you know how to read one of these because I have no clue,” Donghyuck whispers to Jaemin. Neither of them know Chenle Zhong personally, though Jaemin has met him a few times at FBI conferences before. 

They’re sifting through the white pages in DC’s public library which is far too public for Jaemin’s liking, but considering the fact that there isn’t really another way to look up Chenle’s address, this should work.

“Yeah, it’s listed with the last name first, so you should be looking at Z instead of C,” Jaemin says. They both have the same edition of the white pages in front of them are really just trying to go as fast as possible, but seriously, who knew that there were so many people with the last name of Z in DC.

“Okay, I think I found it.” Donghyuck is nearly jumping out of his chair and Jaemin has to actually shush him.

“Donghyuck shut up please,” Jaemin begs. “We are wanted criminals and while we are both wearing hats and jackets, it’s also the middle of June, so this is already somewhat suspicious.”

“The FBI thinks we are on the run,” Donghyuck counters, but he settles. “Anyways, the address is 423 Maple Street.”

“Perfect, now let’s get out of here and kill some time until it gets dark,” Jaemin says, standing up and closing his copy of the white pages. Donghyuck does the same and they put them away.

“Out of curiosity, do you have somewhere in particular that we’re going?” Donghyuck asks.

“I do, actually. But it can only be temporary because the place belongs to Mark’s family. His parents are both dead though and I doubt he even remembers mentioning it, but it’s a good place to start,” Jaemin replies.

“Oh that’s fascinating,” Donghyuck says. They walk out of the library without anyone looking at them weird, so Jaemin would call that a win.

“Yeah, I even checked Mark’s file when you mentioned this plan in the first place.” Jaemin looks both ways before crossing the street over to his car. That’s their biggest hindrance right now, but it’s what they are living out of for the next day or so. “He doesn’t even have it listed as his known assets even though it’s his.”

“Well, we don’t have to worry about him blabbing at least,” Donghyuck points out and Jaemin swallows tightly.

“Yeah. Say, what do you think we should do until tonight?” Jaemin asks, hopping into the driver’s seat.

“I think we should go to an arcade,” Donghyuck suggests. “It would be a fun way to spend the day and they are generally quite dark, so it would be harder for people to spot us.”

“Alright, which one were you thinking about?” Jaemin asks.

“There’s one over on Broadway that’s great and they have parking in the back, so we can hide this precious car of yours,” Donghyuck drawls, lowering his seat as far back as it will go.

“Yeah, I don’t even think we are suspects yet,” Jaemin says. “Maybe today we are, but I don’t think it’s too serious yet.”

“Do you really think that or are you trying to reassure me?” Donghyuck asks.

“Because considering my past, you would think that being a suspect might worry me a bit, but don’t worry, I think everything is under control,” Donghyuck points out.

“I think you’re right. The FBI are missing people today, and are overwhelmed because of the whole Watergate thing, so I will make the bold assumption that there aren't too many people looking at this case.”

“Oh, they might even have Renjun or Mark as suspects since they also worked for the bureau. Also Renjun found out about Watergate before you and there isn’t even any evidence of you knowing, so that’s another point in our column,” Donghyuck elaborates. “But I don’t want to get too complicated at the same time.”

“Obviously not,” Jaemin agrees. “Alright, we should reach the arcade in a few minutes. Provided I still know how to drive around this city.”

“How could you forget?” Donghyuck counters. His bruises look gross in the light, but Jaemin doesn’t worry about it. Eyes on the road.

Jaemin pulls around back of the arcade and throws the car into park, but doesn’t get out of his chair immediately. Donghyuck undoes his seat belt, but doesn’t move either.

“What are you waiting for?” Donghyuck asks.

“Nothing,” Jaemin replies. “Just a bit nervous.”

“That’s why we’re here,” Donghyuck reassures. “You have nothing to worry about. Besides, I always have your gun on me just in case something goes wrong.”

“Speaking of, do you ever plan on giving that back?” Jaemin asks cheekily.

“Absolutely never.” Donghyuck climbs out of the car and Jaemin follows suit. They waltz into the arcade like they own the place, which is certainly what it feels like. Huge smiles and a can do attitude leads to four hours of playing video games and then making out in the bathroom. All in all, a solid day for Jaemin.

  
  


_ NO.19 — JUNE 18TH, 1972 _

_ EXT. — CHENLE’S HOUSE — NIGHT _

Jaemin pulls to a stop in front of 423 Maple Street just like Donghyuck said and feeling like his body is filled with lead. He wasn’t anxious before at any of the other places they visited, but now he is, which is weird.

“Jaemin, where’s my lip gloss?” Donghyuck asks. That would at least make things semi-normal at least. Jaemin reaches into the center console and pulls out Donghyuck’s Maple red lip gloss. 

“Here it is.” Jaemin hands the gloss to Donghyuck who pulls down the passenger mirror to get a good look to swipe some on.

“You seem extra nervous,” Donghyuck comments.

“I think it’s just because Chenle is the last one,” Jaemin says, but he only half believes himself.

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s cool.” Donghyuck reaches into the glove box and pulls out his gun. Well, technically it’s Jaemin’s. The same gun that Donghyuck stole the first time they met. Jaemin swallows. Donghyuck has been carrying it on his person since they left the museum since Jaemin told him a long time ago that it doesn’t feel like his anymore.

Donghyuck cocks the gun and flicks the safety off. He looks over at Jaemin and his heart flutters. Love is strange and unusual, this love especially, but the sight of Donghyuck with his Maple red lip gloss and gun seems perfectly fitting. 

“Are you ready?” Jaemin asks.

“Of course, I’m ready. I’ve done this more than four times before.” Donghyuck smiles one more time then he climbs out of the car and walks up to Chenle’s door. The neighborhood they’re in is pretty quiet, but Jaemin is still worried about attracting the wrong kind of attention at this hour.

Jaemin lays back and watches the stars for a few minutes. Donghyuck will be back any minute and then he can drive off quickly, which is something he needs to be sober for this time since Chenle is actually someone well known. Who even knows if Jisung’s body has been found yet?

Everything is going perfectly until Jaemin hears a crashing sound. He whips his head around and sees Donghyuck in the bushes in front of Chenle’s front window. The window is smashed, so Jaemin assumes that Donghyuck was thrown through it.

Jaemin is out of the car as fast as he can, scrambling to get to Donghyuck as quickly as possible. He kneels over Donghyuck, making sure he’s still alive just in case. Donghyuck is still breathing, but he got the wind knocked out of him pretty good.

“Donghyuck, go wait in the car, I will take care of this,” Jaemin says. Donghyuck hands Jaemin the gun, hands shaking. In the pale moonlight, Donghyuck’s bruises stand out just a bit more than normal and Jaemin’s gut fills with guilt again. This is the easiest way to make up for those.

“I can do this,” Jaemin mumbles to himself. He can’t get in through the window, so Jaemin goes over to the front door and kicks it in like he’s been taught. Scanning the entry, Jaemin doesn’t see anything, but he thinks Chenle is still in the living room where the broken window is. 

Jaemin has his gun pointed right at Chenle as he walks around the corner and into the living room. Chenle holds up his hands and Jaemin double checks for any other weapons nearby. He doesn’t see any which seems suspicious. The lights are all off, so the only light comes from the front and back windows.

“You don’t have to do this, Jaemin,” Chenle says. “I know you’re a good officer and have just been corrupted by a criminal. The impulse to do the right thing is hard, but I understand it.”

“What do you know?” Jaemin asks. “And besides, I’m in just as deep as he is.”

“I know you’re a good person and that you have a phenomenal track record with the agency,” Chenle points out. “As far as I know, you were coerced into the whole thing which would lower your sentence a lot. I also know you aren’t a killer.”

“I’m not going to jail,” Jaemin decides. “There’s no way you’re taking me or him alive.” Jaemin glances out the front window and sees Donghyuck sitting in the passenger seat, looking bruised and bloody, but still holding on.

That’s the deciding factor for Jaemin. Donghyuck could have ran. In fact this would be a great cover for him to get away. But he’s still there. He’s decided that they’re really a team, despite all the issues they have been through.

Jaemin looks back at Chenle who’s trying to back away towards the back of the room. There’s probably something there for him to defend himself, but Jaemin can’t let it get that far.

Jaemin squeezes the trigger and a bullet shoots out, nailing Chenle right in the chest. There’s a look of shock on Chenle’s face, but Jaemin doesn’t wait around to see him fall to the ground. He races out the front door and sprints across the lawn and jumps into the driver's seat with Donghyuck.

“Drive like hell!” Donghyuck exclaims. He doesn’t look so good, but it’ll all be okay. Jaemin pulls out onto the street and slams on the gas, gut guiding him to where he needs to go.

  
  


_ NO.20 — JUNE 19TH, 1972 _

_ INT. — JAEMIN’S CAR — EARLY MORNING _

_ “Breaking: President Nixon tries to shut down the FBI’s Watergate investigation.” _ Donghyuck reaches for the knob and Jaemin swats his hand away.

“I wanna hear this, Hyuck,” Jaemin says.

“But you’ve already heard this a thousand times. I wanna listen to some Jimi Hendrix or something,” Donghyuck whines.

“Sure, I’ve heard all the details already, but I don’t know what’s actually being broadcast,” Jaemin points out.

“Fair enough.” Donghyuck quiets down and then listens to the radio, Jaemin paying rapt attention as they drive. The story switches over after around half an hour of the same three facts over and over again.

_ “One of the Watergate burglars was a Republican Party security aide. Attorney General John Mitchell, head of the CRP, denies any involvement with the Watergate break-in and has disavowed any knowledge whatsoever of the five burglars.” _ Jaemin didn’t think that would have come out until much later, but that just shows that information spreads so much faster than it used to.

_ “Now we turn to the unfortunate murder of one of our own, Chenle Zhong.” _

“Already?” Donghyuck whines. “I thought we would have at least a day before they found a body.”

“We were pretty loud about his death,” Jaemin says. “You were thrown through his fucking window. Speaking of, by the way, you need to get some form of medical check up because you’ve been through hell.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Donghyuck brushes Jaemin off. “All I need is a bath and I’ll be golden. My bruises are already fading.” They really aren’t, but Jaemin is fine letting Donghyuck lie to placate him. “How much longer until we reach Mark’s place?”

“Maybe an hour or so,” Jaemin replies. “Though, I could start breaking the speed limit.”

“Out of all the laws we’ve broken, that would be the least problematic of them all,” Donghyuck points out.

“You raise a valid point.” Then Jaemin is pounding on the gas like there’s no tomorrow. And in some way, there really isn’t a tomorrow for the two of them. Tomorrow is going to be the beginning of a whole new world that won’t even be real. Their lives have changed for the better and are gonna transform into new people.

  
  


_ NO.11 — MAY, 1972 _

_ INT. — FBI HQ — DAY _

“Jaemin, step into my office for a moment,” Renjun says. Jaemin stands from his desk and furrows his eyebrows. 

“What is it, Renjun?” Jaemin asks, striding into Renjun’s office without any visible worry. Even though Mark and Jaemin had broken up months ago, Renjun and Jaemin were still close. 

While Mark and Jaemin couldn’t be in the same room for more than a few minutes due to the urge to throttle each other, Renjun doesn't know that. He has no clue. They just said they had moved on from each other and were now looking to settle down.

It’s a bunch of lies. But it’s decently close to Jaemin’s original life plan. Work as an agent until he found a woman that is good enough to be a replacement for the man that Jaemin has always craved.

“Close the door.” Jaemin closes it and double checks the blinds for good measure. This isn’t a good sign. Either Jaemin fucked up on the job recently or Renjun has caught on to who Donghyuck really is.

“What’s going on?” Jaemin asks. Renjun gestures for Jaemin to take a seat and Jaemin frowns. This really can’t be good, but Jaemin sits down anyway.

“It’s about President Nixon,” Renjun begins. “He has a recording system set up in his office and there’s evidence on those tapes about rigging the election.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Jaemin is a special agent, but nothing higher. Honestly if there’s a presidential scandal then Renjun shouldn’t even know. Someone like Chenle Zhong would know, but he’s never even heard of Jaemin or Renjun. 

“Because I think it’s going to screw us over somehow. I don’t know how many people were involved in this, but it looks like a lot and I just want you to know that this is going to be messy the next few months,” Renjun explains.

“Thank you for telling me,” Jaemin replies. If he can figure out when the government plans to blow the top on this investigation, then that’s when he and Donghyuck will pull off their piece de resistance of robbery.

Luckily for Jaemin, Nixon’s scandal turned out to be so much bigger than he ever could have thought.

  
  


_ NO.13 — JUNE 17TH, 1972 _

_ INT. — NATURAL HISTORY MUSEUM — NIGHT _

Finally the heist. Jaemin made sure he’s working on the seventeenth and Donghyuck made sure that Jeno isn’t working, so they should be all okay for the plan. There’s a flaw in the security system that Jaemin noticed within a few days of working here, all alarms revert back to the control desk where Jaemin is currently sitting. 

Jaemin has another guard with him, Yukhei, but he’ll be easy to take out. He’s a stoner and has much more important plans than getting injured trying to stop a robbery. Specifically a Grateful Dead show that he won’t shut up about. 

All Jaemin is waiting for is the signal from Donghyuck. It’s not unusual for Jeno and Donghyuck to stay late and work in their offices, but they don’t go anywhere near the actual exhibits which means that it’ll be a bit harder for Donghyuck to go wherever they want.

The basement is where they are meeting, but Jaemin still has to wait for the signal. Donghyuck told him he would know it when he saw it, but he has no idea what that means. When one of the alarms starts going off right outside the basement starts going off, Jaemin knows that must be the signal.

Yukhei sits up and looks at Jaemin, eyes wide and says, “Finally some excitement on this job.” He pulls out his taser and Jaemin genuinely has to pinch himself to stop his eyes from rolling.

“Yukhei, put your taser away,” Jaemin directs. They really hire anyone to be a security guard these days. It’s no wonder Jaemin got hired so fast. Yukhei full on pouts before putting his taser away. Jaemin carries his FBI issued gun with him along with the taser for tonight just in case something goes wrong. “Now stand against the wall.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” 

“Dude, no way,” Yukhei says. “What are you, like a criminal?”

“Something like that,” Jaemin replies, pulling out his gun. “Hands behind your back.” Yukhei does as directed and Jaemin handcuffs him. “I’m surprised you’re not more defensive.”

“I am not paid enough to take a fucking bullet for some rich guy who isn’t even here.” Jaemin laughs at that.

“Yeah, I feel that, but I need to attach you to a pipe as well so you can’t alert authorities,” Jaemin says. 

“Whatever dude.” Yukhei goes and stands next to the nearest pipe and Jaemin uses his second pair of handcuffs to attach him. “Good luck not getting caught.” So maybe Yukhei doesn’t suck as much as Jaemin thought originally.

Jaemin points his gun at the CCTV recorder and shoots it. Sparks fly, but the thing is fried now. Sure, Jaemin and Donghyuck are going to be suspects because they will have suspiciously gone missing in around six hours, but it’s better to not make it overtly easy. Jaemin puts his gun away and races over to the basement where Donghyuck is inside waiting for him with a duffel bag.

“Greetings, Mr. Security Guard who I have never met before,” Donghyuck says.

“You know we don’t have that much time so let’s just go,” Jaemin replies. “We need to be out of here as fast as possible.”

“Right.” They set off into the basement. Donghyuck knows exactly what he’s looking for so Jaemin just follows him. Apparently, Donghyuck had been chasing what he’s wanted for months now, but he refused to tell Jaemin what. He reaches for a crate and pops it open, handing the duffel bag to Jaemin who then holds it open.

Donghyuck drops several strange round objects in the bag and Jaemin takes a second look at them and he feels a bit nauseous. Of course Donghyuck wants to take shrunken heads from the museum. He’ll probably display them on their mantle place.

“I can’t believe you,” Jaemin mutters.

“That’s okay, I believe me,” Donghyuck retorts. “Now to the next crate.” The next thing Donghyuck steals is a taxidermy dog and Jaemin really doesn’t want to ask. “Before you ask, that’s the dog from world war one. Nice pupper.”

“You are so strange.” Donghyuck doesn’t reply, only hums as he guides them deeper into the basement. The next thing is quite large and strangely phallic shape. That better not be a real cock or Jaemin is breaking up with Donghyuck right here and now.

“Yes, that’s an elephant’s cock,” Donghyuck says and Jaemin groans.

“Did you at least pick some things of actual value?” Jaemin asks.

“Why of course I did.” Donghyuck drifts around the corner and when Jaemin walks around to him, he sees Donghyuck holding up the crown of thorns. Jaemin only knows what it is from being raised Catholic, but there’s something about seeing it in front of him that’s so enticing. “I can’t believe they just leave this laying around.” 

Donghyuck has a point. None of this stuff is protected at all, and considering that being a security guard isn’t a hard job to get(read: Yukhei), how hasn’t this museum had a robbery before.

“How much other stuff do you want?” Jaemin asks. “We need to get to the main attraction.” Donghyuck puts the crown of thorns in its case and places it into the duffel bag.

“The longest beard on a man and Abraham Lincoln’s top hat.” Someone remind Jaemin why he’s agreed to be Donghyuck’s partner in crime. Donghyuck grabs both items quickly and they head back up from the basement and take the stairs to the second floor where the Hope Diamond is. See, that’s the main attraction here. The largest diamond ever and probably the most famous rock on Earth.

Their shoes click on the floor as they walk in silence, far too anxious to talk. It’s a lot to pull off smaller robberies on their own, but this really is their piece de resistance. Both of them pause when they reach the Hope Diamond display. It’s so beautiful, Jaemin never wants to take his eyes off it.

Donghyuck reaches into the outer pocket of the duffel bag and grabs the glass cutter. He places it on the display and cuts a hole quickly. The necklace is off the display in under thirty seconds and in the bag. The shock hasn’t even hit Jaemin yet, but he’s ready to leave this forsaken place. The moment is broken by Donghyuck starting to run out of the room.

“Let’s get out of here,” Donghyuck says, racing back out the way they came with Jaemin right on his heels.

_ NO.21 — JUNE 19TH, 1972 _

_ EXT. — MARK’S CABIN — NIGHT _

Jaemin pulls to a stop in front of Mark’s cabin. There’s the lake next to them along with the two other cabins who’s lights are completely dark.

“Let’s go break in,” Donghyuck cheers, high on adrenaline. It’s been two days since the robbery, but he’s still feeling it. “And since we are breaking in, I would like to wear my necklace.” 

“Everyone is gone now, so I don’t see why not,” Jaemin agrees. The car is parked, so they both get out. Jaemin looks like his regular FBI agent self and Donghyuck is dressed in dark but casual clothes.

The two of them walk around back to the trunk where all their stolen goods are. Jaemin reaches in and grabs the Hope Diamond. He holds it up to the light for a moment, admiring how it shines in the moonlight before undoing the clasp and securing the necklace around Donghyuck’s neck.

“Pick something for yourself, Jaemin,” Donghyuck suggests. Jaemin glances at the misfit of objects they’ve collected from the shrunken heads to the longest beard in existence to Abraham Lincoln’s top hat. But Jaemin’s eyes latch onto the crown of thorns. Supposedly worn by Jesus Christ himself when he was staked to the cross.

Jaemin reaches in and carefully lifts up the crown of thorns, placing it on his head. Donghyuck stares at him in awe for a moment.

“You look absolutely ethereal,” Donghyuck whispers. “Let’s go inside.” The two of them walk hand in hand up to the cabin.

“Do we kick the door in or do we pick the lock?” Jaemin asks. “You seem to me the more excited one here.”

“Normally I would say kick it in, but shouldn’t there be a spare right around here?”

“Right.” Jaemin kneels down, careful to keep the crown on his head and runs his fingers along the edge of the house. His fingers catch on a small object and he pulls it out. A key. Once you’ve stolen the Hope Diamond, you aren’t worried about breaking and entering.

“You raise a good point, but I would like to lock this door at some point.” Jaemin hands the key to Donghyuck who unlocks the door. They step in and try to get their eyes adjusted to the darkness. “It seems a bit dusty in here, but now that we can get in, I think we should go back to the beach for a few minutes.” 

Jaemin sighs and takes off his crown, setting it on a nearby table. Donghyuck reaches around himself and takes off the necklace, extra careful to place it down face up.

The two of them walk back outside and sit down on the beach. There’s a little bit of wind, but it’s not too cold. The moon hangs down low, illuminating the lake. Donghyuck slips off his shoes and socks, Jaemin doing the same. The feeling of sand on his feet is one that Jaemin hasn’t felt in ages.

“While swimming in the lake would be quite fun, we don’t have swimsuits,” Jaemin points out and Donghyuck smirks. Oh what could he have up his sleeve now. Donghyuck pulls out Jaemin’s gun and drops it on the sand.

“I don’t know, Jaemin. What  _ could _ we do?” Donghyuck asks. He stands up and brushes the sand off his ass before removing his shirt and pants. He puts his hands on his hips and looks at Jaemin, standing only in his underwear.

“I see your point.” Jaemin loosens his tie and unbuttons his shirt. Donghyuck removes his underwear and sprints into the water. Jaemin is sure it must be cold as Donghyuck shrieks, but doesn’t stop his trek into the lake.

Jaemin stands and steps out of his pants. Off with his underwear too. He’s not normally one for skinny dipping, but Donghyuck seems to be into it and anything Donghyuck likes is something Jaemin will consider doing at the very least if the past two years have taught him anything.

“Jaemin, come here,” Donghyuck whines. “I want to make out with you in a lake because that’s sexy. It’s also on my bucket list.” 

“You have the strangest bucket list,” Jaemin comments, taking smaller steps into the water which is already at his knees. Donghyuck is in up to his waist around twenty feet ahead of Jaemin. 

The moon shines down on both of them, illuminating their figures, while making the water look black. Jaemin takes a few more steps, Donghyuck watching him. Clearly, he’s not happy with how long Jaemin is taking, so he splashes Jaemin with the water. Jaemin screams and splashes him back.

“That’s what you get for not coming here quick enough,” Donghyuck shouts, turning his back away from Jaemin to avoid the water.

“You didn’t need to splash me,” Jaemin whines. “Come on, you bribed me here with kissing.” Donghyuck turns back towards Jaemin and closes the distance between them, arms wrapping around Jaemin’s neck and leaning in. 

Donghyuck’s lips are still that pretty Maple red color, if a bit smudged. Jaemin rests his hands on Donghyuck’s waist and gazes into his eyes. Donghyuck truly is the love of his life. There’s no one else he would go to hell and back for.

“You’re so hot, do you know that?” Donghyuck asks, smile playing on his lips. “I just think that you’re just the sexiest man alive quite possibly.” Jaemin smiles shyly.

“I don’t know how that could be true when you’re the sexiest man alive,” Jaemin counters and Donghyuck giggles, pressing his lips to Jaemin’s. For a moment, there is only them, standing pressed together, naked, in a lake. Nothing else matters. Not the warrants on their names, not the people they’ve killed, and most certainly not any part of their old lives.

Jaemin and Donghyuck kiss until their toes go numb from the freezing water. When they part, Donghyuck’s lip gloss is close to gone and his eyes are blown wide.

“I’m not done with you, but I can’t feel my toes,” Donghyuck says, shaking his finger at Jaemin to prove his point.

“I can’t either, but I think there’s one other thing we should do before heading inside,” Jaemin replies.

“Oh yeah, what?” Donghyuck asks. Jaemin smiles before shoving Donghyuck backwards into the water. He dives in himself, cold water enveloping all of him. Donghyuck breaks the water first, spluttering and laughing. Jaemin surfaces a moment later, almost too content to stay underwater. He rubs his eyes for a moment before Donghyuck comes back into focus.

“Feeling better?” Jaemin asks.

“Much.”

“I think your bruises and such are finally healing. I hate seeing you like that,” Jaemin comments. He also knows that the M carved into his chest is nearly gone. It’s so faint at this point, Jaemin only sees it in particular lighting and Donghyuck knows this as he runs his hand over the affected area.

“I know, baby,” Donghyuck says, grabbing Jaemin’s hand to kiss his knuckles. “But it’s all over now. Once the physical marks are gone, there will be nothing left from our old lives except the things we stole and your car.”

“I love that car too much to get rid of it,” Jaemin says. “My memories in it are a complete whirlwind thanks to you, but that makes it all the more special.”

“Come on, back inside for us.” Donghyuck keeps holding onto Jaemin’s hand and they walk back to the shore, dripping wet from head to toe. Donghyuck grabs their clothes and Jaemin trails slightly behind him back inside the cabin.

Jaemin turns on the lights and Donghyuck drops their clothes on the couch. Mark’s cabin is in surprisingly good condition which is something that Jaemin didn’t notice when the lights had been off before.

“What time is it?” Donghyuck asks.

“I think it’s around four at this point,” Jaemin replies. “Shouldn’t we go and get our bags from the car?”

“We should, but that’s not what I want to do right now,” Donghyuck says, grabbing Jaemin’s hand. “Lets go explore around upstairs.”

“But we’re both naked,” Jaemin points out.

“I don’t feel like sleeping with clothes on and you’re pretty enough to be naked all the time.” Donghyuck shrugs. Jaemin doesn’t press the issue any further, not really caring as much as he expected.

The upstairs is completely dark and Jaemin fumbles for a light switch. There’s at least three bedrooms along with a bathroom and closet which is plenty of space for Jaemin and Donghyuck. Downstairs had just been the living room, kitchen, and dining room.

“Do you think there’s a basement in this place?” Donghyuck asks, poking his head into every room they pass.

“I don’t remember there being one, but we can certainly check later.” Jaemin says. They reach the final bedroom, the largest one at the end of the hall. Donghyuck pushes open the door and they walk inside. The bed is pressed up against the far wall, but above the bed is a huge window that gives a perfect view of the lake and the two other houses here. 

Donghyuck immediately goes for the bed and face-plants in the plush pillows. Jaemin laughs and follows him over, taking a seat down next to him. The room is slowly growing lighter as the sun rises just a tinge. The moon is almost out of sight.

“Jaemin, come lay flat on the bed,” Donghyuck directs. Jaemin does as asked and puts his back against the pillows. Donghyuck climbs on his lap, straddling him. “I just want you to know how much I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jaemin replies, hands holding onto Donghyuck’s waist on instinct and looking up at him.

“Wait no, let me finish,” Donghyuck corrects. “I love you so much and we’ve had quite the story to get to this point. So I would just like to say to you—” Donghyuck sucks in a breath and glances out the window for a moment before looking back at Jaemin. “You’re the most important and special person in my life and I hope I never have a moment without you by my side.”

Donghyuck leans over and presses a soft kiss on Jaemin’s lips. Jaemin kisses back, hands running up and down Donghyuck’s back. The sun shines into their room, lighting up Donghyuck’s face and Jaemin breaks their kiss just to look at him again.

“You’re beautiful,” Jaemin says.

“Thank you.” Donghyuck yawns and Jaemin laughs. “I think I need to sleep soon, the adrenaline is fading fast.” Donghyuck slides off Jaemin’s lap and climbs under the covers. Jaemin does the same and pulls Donghyuck in tight. They fall asleep in each other's arms, finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings  
> \- cheating  
> \- jaemin hits donghyuck [he asks him to, but jaemin doens't like it]  
> \- jaemin can't come out because he would be fired from his job [this was realistic for the time]  
> \- jaemin is addicted to cocaine and he talks about it casually with donghyuck
> 
> no one in this fic is really a "good" person [though renjun and chenle are probably the most innocent] so just keep that in mind as you read
> 
> for the people that reached the end-- hello! if you liked this comments and kudos are always appreciated, and if you're shell shocked from the ending yelling at my on twitter after reveals is more than okay :)


End file.
